(Seme) Suzaku x (Uke) Lelouch
by call-me-daddy
Summary: Suzaku x Lelouch smut, 'nuff said :)


"Ahh, fuck," Lelouch breathed, feeling his resolve crumbling as he laid eyes on the one and only being he would ever succumb to. Strong hands gripped the raven's shoulders, gently pushing him back until his body lay on the bedroom floor. Lelouch let out a sigh as he gazed upon his lovely controlling boyfriend, Suzaku, as the brunet took his shirt off and tossed it to the side. The dim lighting accented across the green-eyed boy's torso, making Lelouch's heart melt.

"What is it, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, his voice painfully, mockingly innocent. "Don't turn your face away like that—let me see those beautiful blushes." Lelouch felt a hand on his cheek, turning him to face the brunet. _Ah, I could come right now. But then I would miss the rest of the show._

Suzaku leaned down and grasped the bottom of Lelouch's shirt, pulling it over his head in one quick motion. Throwing it aside, he leaned down for a kiss. The purple-eyed boy lifted his chin, practically begging for the kiss, but at the last moment Suzaku pulled back. Lelouch could already feel the sweat dripping slowly down his face, the heat radiating off his own body making it hard to breathe.

"Wh—Suzaku—" Lelouch's breaths were already coming in short, quick pants. Suzaku smiled down at him—a smile that was too friendly and too innocent to be on that sadistic boy's face.

"Come on, Lelouch," the brunet's voice was a whisper, slowly and seductively crawling across the air between them. "You didn't honestly think I would obey your every command, did you? After all, you might be the commander on the battlefield, but right now…" he leaned closer, his hot breath tickling Lelouch's ear, "I'm in charge."

The raven's heart was pounding out of his chest, and they hadn't even begun yet. He felt Suzaku touch the side of his neck, run his smooth hand down the skin. Shudders passed through his body as those delicate fingers circled his nipple, teasing the sensitive pink flesh before going lower, rubbing his abdominal muscles and slowly easing under the waistline of his pants. Lelouch squeezed his hands into fists, hating the way his body involuntarily jerked at every slight touch Suzaku gave him, hating how weak he was when the brunet was in front of him.

Suzaku gripped Lelouch's pants, pulling them off quickly and casting his own aside as well, the atmosphere growing more heated between them. Lelouch's lips needed that kiss, his body needed that touch, and Suzaku was going to take advantage of all the weakness in the raven that he could. Head against the floor, Lelouch's violet eyes stared up at the ceiling, a gasp ripping its way out of his throat when he felt a warm, wet pressure on his nipple.

"Ahh! Suz—Suzaku!" Lelouch moaned, involuntarily rolling his hips upwards as Suzaku rolled his tongue around the pink flesh, while lightly walking his fingers up Lelouch's side. Ticklish sensations paired with the pleasure of the brunet's tongue sent Lelouch's heartbeat racing. Lelouch moved his hips up again, feeling the skin-on-skin contact he needed, but only for a split second. Suzaku's hands pushed down on his hips, holding him to the floor.

Lelouch put a hand over his mouth to quiet the moans that were spilling out as the brunet's tongue traveled down his torso to the weeping erection between his legs. The raven gasped as the wet warmth surrounded his cock, sending blissful feelings throughout his body. "S-S—Ahh!" Lelouch moaned, biting down on his hand to muffle himself.

Suddenly the warmth disappeared from his erection, and Lelouch felt those wonderful hands touch his wrists. "Now, now, don't be like that, Lelouch," Suzaku's seductive voice was filling the raven's entire mind, "I want to hear your wonderful sounds." Lelouch obeyed, placing his hands over his head, knowing that if he didn't follow Suzaku's orders, then…

"You know what might happen, don't you, Lelouch?" The brunet was echoing his thoughts. "That's right. You don't like being cuffed up, huh? So, behave like a good little soldier, hm? Then we won't have to do anything…let's say… _drastic_."

Lelouch panted, nodding his head as he looked into Suzaku's completely serious green eyes. "Kiss me," Lelouch begged, sitting up slightly. Suzaku laughed, pushing him back down with a hand on his chest.

"No," he said simply, leaning back down to touch Lelouch's boner. _I need to feel his tongue in my mouth,_ Lelouch's thoughts raced, _I need to feel him inside me, right now…whether it be in my mouth or anywhere else…I need him in me._ He inwardly laughed. _Since when did I get so dependent on this guy? I'm a mess with no self-control when he's around._

Suzaku's fingers were like magic on his skin, and every occasional lick of the tongue sent Lelouch's heartbeat skyrocketing. "Ahhh…mmmmm…" Lelouch gasped and moaned, feeling himself already so close to the edge. _Why does he do this to me?_ How _does he do this to me?_

"Suzaku!" Lelouch panted, his voice husky. "Suzaku! I—I'm—I'm gonna—Ahh, Suzaku!" The brunet's touch slowly faded away, disappearing from Lelouch's hot and needy skin.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you off the hook so early," Suzaku laughed, "We've got a _long_ way to go, Lelouch!" The raven fought to catch his breath.

"Come on…Suzaku, don't…don't stop…" Lelouch spoke between pants, chest heaving.

"Oh? Are you ordering me around now?" Suzaku raised an eyebrow, looking down on Lelouch. "You know what that means for you, don't you?"

"No!" Lelouch gasped, leaning forward to grab at the brunet's pants. "Let me—let me touch you! Let me kiss you! Let me fuck you already!"

"You want to touch me that badly?" Suzaku murmured, grabbing Lelouch and leaning down on the floor with him. Lelouch rubbed up against his body, pressing them together, his skin needing the contact. Suzaku allowed one kiss, wrapping his tongue around Lelouch's sloppily, saliva dripping down both their chins by the end of it. "That's all you get," Suzaku whispered, "Any more and you'll have to pay for it."

"I—I don't care," Lelouch panted, grinding his erection against the hard tent in Suzaku's pants. "Kiss me again! Touch me again!" With a laugh, Suzaku leaned down for another messy kiss, their tongues rubbing along each other's teeth and lips. Lelouch moaned into the kiss, his hands running up and down Suzaku's torso needily. He grabbed one of Suzaku's hands, pulling it across his own skin, down to grasp the skin of his bottom. "Touch me," he panted into Suzaku's ear.

The brunet snickered lightly, bringing his hand back. "Lick me first," he whispered back, sliding his fingers into Lelouch's mouth. The raven gagged slightly before rolling his tongue over the fingers, which slid across his teeth and sent chills down his spine. When they were coated in saliva, Suzaku pulled them out and moved his hand back around to Lelouch's smooth bottom.

Lelouch gasped as the brunet's finger found his puckered hole, pushing against the entrance. "Ahhnnn," the raven moaned as Suzaku pushed in, easily adding a second finger and beginning to thrust in and out. "Ahh!" Lelouch gasped, "Another, another! I need more!" Suzaku continued to scissor his fingers and stretch Lelouch before adding a third finger. Lelouch panted loudly, saliva dripping down his chin.

"Do you like that, Lelouch?" Suzaku whispered, his breath hot on Lelouch's ear. "Do you like me inside of you? Do you want more of me inside of you?"

"Yes!" Lelouch cried out, his pride long forgotten. "I want you…in me!"

"Hm," Suzaku pulled his fingers out and shifted around, pulling Lelouch up off the floor. "Come on."

"Wha—?" Lelouch let out a grunt as he was tossed onto the bed, and Suzaku immediately leapt on top of him. "Hey, what—stop!" The brunet quickly turned him onto his stomach and clicked his wrists into the cuffs on either corner at the top of the bedframe.

"I did say it came with a payment, didn't I?" Suzaku laughed, watching Lelouch struggle against the wrist cuffs as the green-eyed devil worked to fasten his legs down as well.

"You know I hate being tied up!" Lelouch growled, trying to crane his neck around to glare behind him. His growl turned into a yelp at the smack of flesh on flesh as Suzaku hit the soft skin of his bottom.

"Deal with it. It's your payment." Suzaku's voice was even and exerting complete dominance, and Lelouch cringed under the force of it. Lelouch heard fabric sliding over skin, imagining Suzaku removing his pants. _Why, why can't I see him? Why can't I touch him? Why does he do this to me?_ Lelouch squeezed his eyes shut with a gasp as he felt Suzaku's tongue on his stretched-out entrance, the wet warmth entering him suddenly.

"Ahhh! Suzaku! Suzaku!" Lelouch cried out, thrusting his hips against the bed in an attempt to stimulate himself even more. "Inside me! I need your dick inside me!"

"Lelouch, Lelouch, saying such naughty things," Suzaku murmured, "Look like you'll need more punishment than this."

"No, wait! What are you saying? Fuck me already! Suzaku!" Lelouch gasped as the brunet's touch disappeared once more. "Ahh," he sighed when he felt a smooth touch around the bottom of his erection.

"Don't sound too happy now," Suzaku giggled, "That's to stop you from coming too soon."

"What?" Lelouch felt the wetness of the bedsheets already from his weeping erection, and he didn't know how he'd react if he wasn't able to climax. _I'll be so powerless,_ he thought bitterly, lifting his ass into the air. "I don't care, just fuck me already!"

"Hm, maybe," Suzaku considered, "Or…" Lelouch heard the opening and closing of a drawer, his mind immediately freaking out. _What the hell is he going to do to me now that I'm in such a vulnerable position?_ He felt something press against his hole.

"Wha—what is that?" he panted, knowing from its smoothness and coolness that it was not the flesh he needed inside of him so badly.

"Relax, just let me put it in."

"Wait, no! What are you putting inside of me?!" Lelouch's words were suddenly whisked away by his breath as he felt the thing slide all the way into him, helped along by lube and the earlier stretching Suzaku had done. "Ahhh!" Lelouch gasped, feeling the strange coldness inside of him. "What is it?" Suzaku only giggled.

"Alright, here we go!" the brunet called out cheerfully, and clicked on a switch. Lelouch cried out as he felt the thing start to vibrate inside of him, a strange alien feeling. Suzaku's laugh was barely heard in Lelouch's mind as he struggled to get used to the feeling.

"Ok, Lelouch, well, I'm gonna go finish up some reports, but don't worry! I'll be back in just a bit!" Suzaku snickered, "Oh, wait—let me make this a little more pleasurable for you." Lelouch gasped as he feels the vibrator pushed deeper into him, angled—oh. _OH._ A sudden scream ripped out of his mouth as Suzaku pushes the tip of the vibrator right into his prostate, vibrating harshly against it, sending waves of pleasure through every one of his muscles.

Suzaku laughed again, and Lelouch couldn't help another scream from tearing through his throat as the brunet sent the vibrator vibrating even more intensely, drowning Lelouch in a sea of bliss. Suddenly Suzaku was gone, the bedroom door open and empty, and Lelouch was left alone on the bed to convulse and moan alone.

The pleasure was horrible, and horribly unattainable. Every cell in his body was screaming, reaching towards that final climax he needed but never able to get there, as the ribbon blocked his cum. "Bas-stard!" Lelouch panted in between moans. "Su-Suzaku!" he cried out helplessly, moaning as the vibrator rubbed against his prostate over and over again, pushing him to the edge and holding him there until something, anything, would allow for his release. Sweat was dripping down his body, saliva dripping down his chin, his wrists and ankles raw from pulling and convulsing against the cuffs that held them.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch screamed, groaning pitifully as the pleasure overtook his mind and body. He convulsed over and over again, thrusting desperately against the bed beneath him. "Suzaku!" His hands hurt from clenching them so much, and his muscles hurt from tensing up so often. "Suuuzaaakuuu!"

The light was almost completely faded, and Lelouch knew a lot of time had passed. He panted heavily, moaning and whining, his body helplessly writhing against the sheets, now soaked with sweat. His erection was painfully hard, pulsing against the ribbon that held everything in. The vibrator began to make him feel numb inside, but the intensity on his prostate never faded. Lelouch tried again and again to lift his hips from the bed, maneuver himself in some way to get free, his muscles shaking from exhaustion.

Suddenly he heard Suzaku's voice from the doorway. "Well, you've lasted a while, haven't you?" Lelouch immediately tried to crane his neck around.

"Suzaku!" he panted desperately, "Please, let me cum! I'll do anything, just please, please!"

The brunet slowly walked up behind Lelouch, and the raven lifted his hips so that Suzaku could remove the vibrator. "Take it out, please, Suzaku!" he begged, the moans still falling from his lips in between his words. Suzaku grabbed the vibrator and began to pull it out, and Lelouch let out a breath of relief.

But it was too soon. Suzaku slammed the vibrator back in, and Lelouch threw his head back and screamed as it abused his prostate. The vibrating intensity suddenly increased, and Lelouch's moans became uncontrollable. He tried to form words, but his mind couldn't even think properly. His violet eyes rolled back slightly as he struggled to breathe, drawing in harsh, painful breaths in between cries and shouts of pleasure.

Suddenly the vibrator was pulled out, clattering to the ground. Lelouch barely had time to catch his breath before he felt Suzaku's pulsing erection press into him. "Ahh!" Lelouch cried out as he felt himself being stretched yet again, his muscles contracting around Suzaku's. "Yes! Give me more!" Lelouch shouted, trying to pull his knees up as much as he could to slide up and down on Suzaku.

"You like that, huh? You like being tied up and taken advantage of, don't you? Does it turn you on, Lelouch?" Suzaku leaned down to whisper, "It turns me on." He began to pound in and out of Lelouch quickly, thrusting fast and painfully, purposely missing his prostate every time.

"Suzaku! Ah! Ah!" Lelouch began to cry out with every thrust. "Please—it—hurts!" Suzaku's hand crept down to touch his weeping, too-hard erection, and every last bit of energy in Lelouch's body jerked furiously against him.

"Say my name!" Suzaku called out, slamming quickly into him, "Who's in control now? Say my name!"

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled out, his voice turning breathy as the brunet suddenly started pounding into his prostate.

"Keep going!" Suzaku's voice was getting louder, matching Lelouch's, as his pace began getting more frantic.

"Suzaku!" The raven's voice was a squeak now, as the edge was too close and there were too many feelings running through his body for him to deal with rationally. "Suzaku! Suzaku! Suzaku!" His toes were curling again, muscles twitching and tensing up, hands permanently curled into fists.

Lelouch felt the warm sperm deep inside of him as Suzaku ejaculated, gasping and moaning. The raven pulled against his ankle cuffs, rubbing his ass up and down Suzaku's softening penis. "Let me cum, let me cum!" he begged as Suzaku pulled out of him.

"I suppose it's about time," the brunet relented, and the ribbon slid off. At once Lelouch was tossed into a world of pleasure, his sight going black. He didn't even hear his own long scream that tore out of his lungs as all of his muscles contracted at once, painfully pulling against the cuffs as he finally released everything inside of him. The hot white liquid shot out of him, coating the bedsheets below him and sticking to his skin. At last his exhausted muscles relaxed, until the last bit was dripping from the head of his penis.

Lelouch panted, sweating against the sheets, feeling Suzaku's warm tongue pushing into his entrance. "Wh-" the raven could hardly speak, "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Suzaku's voice was muffled as he buried himself in between Lelouch's soft cheeks. "What, you're not ready for round two yet?"

* * *

 **This particular pairing was requested by** **SyConstance (Thank you!)**

 **This account will be taking any requests for smut pairings, in my bio I have a list of the fandoms I write characters best in**

 **Please review, and make a request if you want to read about your OTP doing unspeakable things!**


End file.
